


Adventures on Four Legs

by seedsofhappy



Category: Teen Top (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Canon, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Magic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seedsofhappy/pseuds/seedsofhappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang wake up one morning and discover that they have turned into puppies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures on Four Legs

**Author's Note:**

> No plot. Just them being gross and weird but adorbs like they normally are.

  


Minsoo wakes up this morning, remembers that no one has a schedule and goes right back to sleep. End of story.

Except not. He opens his eyes again. The color of the things around him is a little off, nope, very off. The bedsheet is gray, the pillow is gray, the window curtains, which yesterday were red, are now gray, brown, yellow, ugly, and so is his fish plushie, which is lying next to him.

He raises his head from his pillow and is stunned to see smooth fur along his arms. Wriggling out of his pajamas, he discovers that his whole body is covered in fur and seems to have shrunk by more than half overnight. So he jumps off his bed and pads towards the bed at the other end of the room, the clicking of his nails on the wooden floor foreign to his ears.

“Changhyun, you’re a dog,” he exclaims in hushed tone.

“What did I do to you?” The maltese grumbles, obviously hurt, shifting his body to hide his head under his blanket.

“No, you’re literally a dog. Get up and see yourself in the mirror.”

Changhyun does not have to see himself in the mirror. His eyes fly open the moment he sees that strands of white hair have stuck all over his blue bed sheet.

“Am I dreaming?” Minsoo asks.

“Try slapping yourself. That’s what I always do,” the maltese says and brings a paw towards his face in such a swift motion that when Minsoo remembers to call Changhyun’s attention to his new sharp nails, blood is already oozing out from the deep cut on Changhyun’s nose and stain his white furry face.

“Well, that hurts, so I am not dreaming,” Changhyun says calmly, “What about you?”

***

After a few minutes of freaking out, Minsoo and Changhyun decide to stay in the room for the whole day to figure out a cure or a spell to counteract whatever that caused them to turn into dogs in the first place while hoping that the other members won’t discover their conditions and make fun of them. According to Minsoo’s task division scheme, Changhyun will be in charge of the figuring out and Minsoo the hoping. So Minsoo climbs on his bed again and lies stomach down on the mattress, resting his head on his pink fish plushie, which he always hugs to sleep. He read somewhere that dogs sleep for 14 hours a day on average, and having been a dog for a few hours, he can already feel the necessity.

He’s about to fall asleep when the door to his room swings open, the knob hitting the wall next to it with a loud pang, and a high-pitched persistent yap pierces his ears.

“Even in dog form, I still look better than all of you.”

Minsoo does not have to ask to know who that is. He opens one of his eyes to see an American eskimo bouncing excitedly on and around him, occasionally stepping on his head. Minsoo shrugs him off and the white dog loses his balance and falls to the floor with a thud.

Chanhee struggles to stand up before tripping on his own feet again and collapsing flat against the wooden floor. Minsoo looks down at him from the edge of the bed and yawns. There goes his plan to sleep all day. But wait.

“So it happened to everyone?”

“Yeah so I woke up this morning to Byunghun whimpering and thought his voice sounded like that of a poodle. I looked to his side and bam, he’s actually a miniature poodle. How weird?” the American eskimo says in one breath.

“Where is he now?”

“Well, because he’s so depressed, I told him he should make the most out of being a dog, so the first thing he did was to go to Jonghyun and Daniel’s room and has been there ever since.”

***

Minsoo hasn’t thought things through when deciding that being a dog for a day is no big deal. Now that he is stalking towards the kitchen of their shared apartment, stomach growling, followed by two smaller dogs also with growling stomach, he starts to see tons of problems.

The three of them have just spent thirty minutes fiddling with his phone (and scratching the screen beyond repair with their nails) before finally succeeding in dialing the number of their favorite takeout restaurant, only to be hung up on the minute Minsoo opened his mouth to speak. It took them 3 redials before Changhyun came to the realization that humans cannot understand them now that they’re dogs.

And because they always order take out, the only food available in the apartment is a box of cereal, which is in the cupboard, which is too high.

“Don’t worry, I got this,” the American eskimo says confidently, taking a few steps back from the cupboard, preparing to launch himself towards it. His head hits the edge of the counter below the cupboard the moment his four feet leave the ground and he falls down.

Changhyun pushes Chanhee’s unconscious body out of the way with his head before using his teeth to pull out the drawers underneath the counter. He carefully climbs into one then another drawer and eventually on top of the counter.

One of these days they will all realize Changhyun is their savior, Minsoo thinks.

“The one on the left,” he says to Changhyun, who’s clawing at the wall under the cupboard. Apparently the maltese is not tall enough, so Minsoo follows him up the counter and pries open the compartment containing cereal with his snout.

A clumsy sweep of his paw sends the carton box straight to the floor, flakes scattering all over it and all over the American eskimo’s white fur.

“I can’t eat off the floor. I have yet to abandon my human ways,” Changhyun sighs before jumping off the counter. He then attempts to push his head into the carton box, but the box keeps sliding away from him when he does so.

Minsoo decides that, unlike Changhyun, he’s too hungry to keep his human ways and is about to take some flakes off the floor with his tongue when he jumps in surprise from a loud scream.

“There’s chocolate in the cereal. You’ll die if you eat it,” the American eskimo has apparently regained consciousness and is walking up to Minsoo and Changhyun.

“But I’m so hungry,” the maltese sniffles, looking like he’s about to tear up.

“No,” Chanhee chastises him and kicks the box away.

***

Minsoo is so hungry that he’s sleepy, if that makes sense.

The three of them are lying stomach down on the kitchen floor, trying to move as little as possible in order to conserve energy. Every attempt of Minsoo’s to pick up a piece of cereal has earned him a swat on the paw by Chanhee.

He reasons that his brain is still human’s so what if his stomach is human’s, too; but Chanhee reasons that besides his brain, every other part of him is not human’s and we can’t risk it and Minsoo has never been good at arguing, not to mention arguing with Lee Chanhee.

Changhyun does not join the argument. He is busy pondering something.

Minsoo is about to fall asleep again when Chanhee discovers that Changhyun has disappeared and yells his discovery out loudly for the world to hear. So they go about the apartment looking for the maltese, stopping by the door of one very noisy room occupied by Jonghyun, Byunghun and Daniel for a few seconds before deciding that they don’t really want to know what’s happening in there and continuing on their quest. 

They find the maltese back in his room, trying to open a bag of sweet potato chips but having only succeeded in poking a few holes in the bag with his nails. Minsoo takes it as a personal failure that Changhyun has managed to keep chips in their room right under his nose.

“Aww, you tried to eat without us but could not,” Chanhee says in (mock?) pity and steps towards Changhyun. He then asks the maltese to hold the bag up on one end with his teeth, then he bites the remaining part of that end and steps backwards and pulls. The bag is torn open and chips fall all over the floor.

None of them keep their human ways. They dive right in.

***

“I’m so bored. What do we do now?” Changhyun says with a yawn. After sharing two bags of chips with Chanhee and Minsoo, he is now lying on one side with his legs stretched out straight in front of him while turning the ear on the other side like a pro, which the American eskimo seems to watch with utmost interest.

“I could use a movie,” Chanhee says. He’s done trying and failing to learn how to turn his ears individually like Changhyun does. “Let’s use your computer. It has the largest screen,” he says then jumps up Minsoo’s desk and proceeds to pry open the computer with his snout. Changhyun follows suit.

Minsoo is about to protest because he did not shut down his computer last night before he went to sleep and the window currently open is that of...

Baseball. 

Yeah.

But Chanhee has pressed the play button and is staring unimpressedly at the screen and Changhyun is shaking his head and both of them are judging the hell out of Minsoo.

“I watch it for educational purpose?” Minsoo explains, trying to ignore the sound of his favorite part of the... baseball match now playing on the computer screen. Whatever purpose he watches it for, Chanhee and Changhyun have ruined it forever for him. Now he can never watch the video again without thinking about their judging glare.

“Sure,” Chanhee says then presses the delete button on the keyboard. “I bet you’re educated enough now.”

The silence that follows the crunching sound of the emptying trash bin is so awkward that Minsoo feels the need to get out of the room.

“Should I go check on the three of them?” he offers meekly.

“You can’t,” Chanhee says, “They’re playing baseball.” He pauses for a second then huffs. “Well who am I kidding?” he says, jumping off the desk and walking towards the window.

“Is that biologically possible?” Changhyun tilts his head to one side and looks upwards. Changhyun is always quiet and always seems to Minsoo to be thinking intelligent important thoughts. So much for that.

Minsoo excuses himself to the bathroom to drink water in the sink because twisting a cap on a bottle is much more work than pressing down the stopper and pushing the lever of the faucet to one side.

***

“Who peed on the bathroom floor?” Minsoo growls as soon as he steps back into his room. He just jumped down from the sink to land in a puddle on the bathroom floor and is now leaving behind him a trail of gross wet footprints.

The room is crowded now. Besides the American eskimo and the maltese, there are also a greyhound and a Siberian husky. Another bag of potato chips seems to have been torn open and the four of them are busy picking chips up from the floor. But they freeze immediately and look up at the sound of his voice.

“Oh look Minsoo is a golden retriever,” the greyhound breaks the silence and walks towards Minsoo. He then steps around Minsoo and examines him and Minsoo can feel his power decrease with every second. “You’re too cute to be taken seriously,” the greyhound says, “am I right?” to which the Siberian husky nods, on his face an amused and possibly contemptuous smirk. Daniel and Jonghyun, besides being taller than Minsoo, just have a way to make him feel bad about himself.

The maltese ducks his head and squeezes his eyes shut.

“You ate my potato chips and you can’t even forgive this petty transgression,” he whimpers.

“Look, people, or dogs, whatever, you climb on the toilet bowl then you do your business then you flush like normal. Don’t take this opportunity to be unruly,” Minsoo sighs and says. He hopes they still have some respect for him despite his current golden and fluffy appearance.

“Or the shower,” the greyhound chimes in.

“Shower is a good choice too, anywhere but the floor,” Minsoo nods.

“Or you can be cool and do it in the sink,” the American eskimo beams with pride.

“Did you?” Minsoo glares at him.

“No?” the American eskimo says, eyes wide, slowly shaking his head. Minsoo does not want to probe into this at all because he just drank water from the sink.

“Where’s Byunghun?” Minsoo turns towards the Siberian husky and asks.

“He’s sleeping,” Jonghyun answers, “He’s tired.”

The maltese perks up. “From playing baseball?” he asks.

“What do you mean?” Jonghyun frowns.

Minsoo stops following this conversation.

***

When Byunghun is done recovering from his earlier activities and steps into the room, the five of them have finished the fourth and last bag of sweet potato chips that Changhyun has. At the sight of Byunghun, they all stand still in silence and remorse.

“We’re very sorry for not having left you some chips,” Daniel, the most eloquent of them all, raises his voice first.

“Everybody look sorry,” Chanhee looks around and orders with his eyes, and everybody does. The apology is sounding good so far and the miniature poodle is silent and his face is unreadable when Minsoo looks up to steal a glance at him.

“We’re too hungry,” Daniel says, “If it makes you feel any better, we want you to know that we’re still hungry. Four bags are not enough for...”

Daniel should not be speaking, Minsoo thinks. But the greyhound is yet to finish his sentence when Chanhee rises from his position next to Daniel and swoops down on him and starts gnawing on one of his shoulders.

“Guys. Stop. It’s ok,” the miniature poodle says.

Daniel whimpers and plops down on the floor when Chanhee lets go of his shoulder and the Siberian husky wastes no time before stepping towards the greyhound and giving him silent support by pressing close to his side.

“We can order pizzas online,” Byunghun says as he climbs on Minsoo’s desk and crouches down in front of the computer.

“Oh! I haven’t thought of that,” Chanhee exclaims, eyes wide.

“Do you ever _think_?” Byunghun drags and stresses the word “think” and rolls his eyes at Chanhee, who’s hopping up and down merrily and praising Byunghun’s genius.

They sit at the feet of the desk for a painfully long time and watch as Byunghun orders and pays with his card, patiently using his paws to type and his nose to move the cursor, for six large pizzas with toppings of the choice of each of them.

“How are we going to receive the pizzas though, if the delivery man insists on seeing a person and refuses to leave them with dogs?” the Siberian husky asks.

“We have a plan,” Changhyun says at once.

***

Thirty minutes later, Chanhee opens the door for the delivery man using his teeth to pull down the door handle and Changhyun steps forward to the doorway to greet the man with the food.

“Aww, such a cute puppy,” the delivery man squeals. There are literally stars in his eyes. He puts the pile of pizza boxes down next to him at the doorway then crouches down to pet Changhyun, who’s looking up at him with big black eyes.

On cue, Jonghyun springs forward and sinks his teeth into the man’s wrist. The man falls backward and starts waving his arm frantically to get the Siberian husky off of him. Minsoo, Chanhee and Daniel, one by one, drag the pizza boxes into the apartment as fast as they can.

“All done,” Daniel barks and Jonghyun lets go of the man, who runs down the stairs in fear, not even daring to look back over his shoulder. For good measure, Jonghyun grunts at him menacingly before walking back into the apartment and Chanhee closes the door behind him.

“Woohoo!” they cheer in unison before digging in.

***

“Hello, my name is Lee Byunghun and I am a miniature poodle. Do I have to do the introduction thing because it sounds ridiculous,” Byunghun asks with a grimace.

“Yes you have to,” Chanhee says in a serious tone; then he collapses on the floor and starts rolling around in hysterical laughter. “It’s funny because he’s ugly,” he explains. Nobody joins in because that’s not how funny works.

They are sitting in a circle on the floor of Changhyun and Minsoo’s room for a kind of support group, in Changhyun’s words. After a round of playing the blame game and finally admitting that none of them finds anything abnormal that another has done recently that could have led to the situation, Changhyun decided they’d better calm down and talk about the good and bad of their canine experience and brainstorm ways to adapt to and make the most out of this life for as long as it takes to turn back into humans, though they hope it won’t take long.

“For me, the most difficult thing is the lack of opposable thumbs,” Byunghun continues, “I have to grab things and pick them up with my teeth, and it’s unhygienic.”

Everybody nods in sympathy.

“Does anyone volunteer to pick Byunghun’s stuff up for him?” Changhyun asks.

Nobody responds.

“Unfortunately, Byunghun, we have no solution to your problem. Next,” Changhyun says. The miniature poodle lowers his head and lets out a quiet sigh. He’s probably not hoping for a solution anyway. Just like usual, Byunghun participates in all of their activities in hope of cheering himself up and then proceeds to drag everyone else’s mood down.

“I am so sleepy,” Minsoo says.

“And how exactly is that particular to your dog experience?” Jonghyun snorts.

“No. You guys don’t understand. I am even sleepier than I normally am. For example, right now...”

“Next,” Changhyun cuts him off.

“I’m going to tell you guys what’s good about being a dog. My nose is excellent,” Chanhee says, swinging left and right on his feet with thrill.

“Wow the capacity is finally commensurate with the size,” Daniel says.

Chanhee is not amused. “My teeth are sharper too, finally commensurate with the size,” he mimics Daniel, stating each word clearly and slowly while fixing the greyhound a cold glare.

The greyhound knows better and shuts up.

“Anywho, I finally found whoever has been borrowing my electric shaver without my permission and not cleaning it,” Chanhee continues, “and I am going to clean it with his clothes.”

Everybody turns silent because Chanhee voicing a threat with his smiling face is one of the creepiest sights in the world.

“I am sorry,” Changhyun suddenly breaks into tears, “I was in a hurry.”

“For 20 times plus?” Chanhee asks sarcastically.

“I’ll never do it again,” Changhyun sniffles.

“Buy me gelato 40 times,” Chanhee demands in a nonchalant tone.

“I will,” Changhyun nods repeatedly, “please don’t do anything to my clothes.”

Jonghyun is the next in line.

“I am so hyper,” he says.

“And how exactly is that particular to your dog experience?” Minsoo asks him. Satisfied with his witty comeback, he leaves the support group to climb on his bed to lie on his side and resting a leg on his fish plushie.

***

Minsoo does not know how long he has been asleep, but when he wakes up, everybody has left the room. As he shifts his position to get more comfortable, he looks around and discovers that his plushie is gone.

The frantic search around his own room and everyone else’s room and the whole apartment returns no result so he goes to Chanhee for help.

In his shared room with Byunghun, Chanhee is slowly pacing back and forth in front of the body length mirror attached to the door of his closet while Byunghun is watching him from his bed with tired eyes.

“What’s up with him?” Minsoo gestures towards Byunghun with his head and asks Chanhee, who does not spare Minsoo a glance, busy looking at himself in the mirror and smoothing some stray hair on the top of his head with the side of his leg.

“He’s depressed because he’s ugly,” Chanhee says matter-of-factly.

“I know I am currently more beautiful than all of you and I should not be complaining but I can’t get used to being this short though,” he continues, “Now before you make the mistake of telling me that I am already short in human form, let me just warn you again that I am smaller and swifter, and my teeth...”

“are very sharp,” Minsoo says, “I saw what you did to Daniel’s shoulder and the pizza boxes when you failed to open them normally like others did. Have you seen my Nielie?”

“Your what?” Chanhee turns to him and frowns.

“My Nielie. My plushie. He’s round and pink and a fish? Googly eyes and pouty lips?”

Chanhee turns his attention back to his reflection in the mirror. “I can’t see pink,” he says, “Almost everything’s gray now.”

Minsoo can’t afford to lose Nielie because of personal reasons; and experience has taught him that the other five are hiding Nielie. After all, this is not the first time they have teamed up to prank him and almost certainly not the last time either. Maybe if he appears sincere, Chanhee will reveal to him where his plushie is.

“Then use your magic nose,” he begs.

Chanhee chuckles. “I was lying,” he says, “My nose is pretty much the same in terms of function. That’s just a ruse to get Changhyun to confess. I have been suspecting him for a while.”

“Then please tell me where you guys are hiding Nielie,” he asks. He’s getting desperate.

Chanhee briefly smirks then promptly ignores him.

“I’ll tell Changhyun,” Minsoo changes his tone, “he’s going to wise up to all your little tricks from now on.”

“Do that and I’ll tell Nielie that you have a plush fish named after him. He’s going to avoid you like the plague,” Chanhee snorts.

Minsoo gapes at him.

“What? Never thought I’m smart?”

Chanhee turns away from Minsoo dramatically, then hops on the windowsill, bumps his nose against the clear glass and falls to the floor.

Minsoo shakes his head. Chanhee is unconscious again.

***

“How about we do MMA fighting?” Chanhee makes a suggestion. He has just woken up from his impact-induced coma and is joining Byunghun and Minsoo’s discussion on what to do to kill time. Being dogs really limits their options for entertainment.

“How about we make _them_ fight then we bet on one of them?” Byunghun makes an even better suggestion.

“I’ll bet on Jonghyun,” Minsoo and Byunghun and Chanhee say in unison then gape at one another.

“Yeah that ain’t going to work out,” Chanhee sighs.

Byunghun and Minsoo are lying side-by-side on Byunghun’s bed and yawning with boredom when Chanhee reappears in front of their eyes with a big grin.

“Ta...daaa,” Chanhee says as he empties the content of a box of 1000-piece puzzle on to the floor, using one of his front feet to flip the box over.

“Puzzles?” Byunghun asks.

“Advanced puzzle assembling, if you will. Because of everyone’s new perception of color, it’s going to be ten times as hard,” Chanhee explains.

***

One hour later and only two pieces of puzzles managed to fit together, they decide to go check out on Daniel, Jonghyun and Changhyun to see if the three have any better thing to do.

Turns out there’s some sort of a football match going on in Changhyun and Minsoo’s room.

The rules are simple, as Daniel explains to them during the half-match break.

There’s one tennis ball, the one Jonghyun managed to save from the filming of an episode of Rising Brothers. Nobody is allowed to use his teeth. Getting the tennis ball into Minsoo’s open closet earns you one point, into Minsoo’s laundry basket earns you two points, into Minsoo’s open backpack earns you three points, into one of the drawers of Minsoo’s desk earns you four points.

Which is pretty much MMA fighting.

Minsoo and Daniel and Chanhee all bet on Jonghyun.

***

It’s Changhyun that wins. Nobody knows how.

Now Byunghun is scavenging Minsoo’s computer for something for all of them to watch, using nothing but his paws to tap on the keyboard. Changhyun has left for the bathroom, Chanhee following him, and Jonghyun and Daniel have gone back to their room to do something.

“Why is there nothing in this computer except...” the miniature poodle asks from the desk.

“Baseball,” Minsoo fills in, “Please don’t tell Chanhee. He hates those.”

“When did you start caring about what Chanhee thinks about you?” the miniature poodle asks with a chuckle.

Minsoo is about to say that he doesn’t care and that he simply does not want to have more of his videos deleted; but he decides that Byunghun’s uneducated guess is a better reason. Anything to make Chanhee feel uncomfortable enough to leave him and his videos alone, he thinks and keeps his mouth shut, satisfied.

Chanhee storms into the room, startling them both.

“Changhyun fell into the toilet bowl,” he says, “you could have cut him some slack, considering he’s the smallest in dog form among us all.”

***

Everybody gathers in the bathroom and watches as Jonghyun finally has the chance to prove just how much of a bff he is to Changhyun by picking the latter up by the scruff using his teeth and pulling him out of the toilet bowl, flinching all the way, in the enthusiastic cheering of Daniel and Chanhee.

“Would you do that if it’s me who fell into the toilet bowl?” the miniature poodle suddenly turns towards the American eskimo and asks, eyes remaining fixed on the disgusting rescue going on in front of him.

“Of course I will,” Chanhee answers without second thought. “you’re the love of my life,” he says, stepping into the miniature poodle’s personal space, causing the latter to back away. Chuckling at the reaction, he turns to the greyhound. “You too, Ahn Daniel,” he coos, “and you too, Bang Minsoo.”

“Not you though,” he shudders when his front paw almost touches the dripping wet maltese who just got out of the toilet bowl. Changhyun’s fur sticks to his body, making him look pathetic and even smaller than he already does.

“Get in the sink and stay there,” Chanhee orders and fills the sink with water. He then pushes the hand soap bottle to lie down on the counter and presses down on it repeatedly with his two front feet so that the soap squeezes out into the sink.

“And you,” he flicks his head towards the Siberian husky, “do not come near me till you have gargled mouthwash for at least one hour.”

***

They end up sitting through 2 hours of Citizen Kane on Changhyun’s computer, simply because it’s the only black and white movie available on anyone’s computer and having dog vision is really a bummer if they attempt to watch anything other than black and white movies. Changhyun patiently explained to them all the genius of this movie because he had watched it a few times and as usual, only Byunghun knew what he’s talking about.

Now they are lying scattered on the floor of Minsoo and Changhyun’s bedroom, Jonghyun trying to stay as far away from Chanhee as possible. The Siberian husky does not feel left out though because the greyhound does not find him gross and does not mind being close to him.

“What if we stay dogs forever?” Byunghun suddenly asks the rest of them, voice trembling.

Before Minsoo knows it, panic sets in. Daniel and Jonghyun start sobbing loudly. Changhyun remains stoic while Minsoo himself feels scared.

“This will only last for a day. Do not worry about it,” Chanhee assures them.

“How do you know?” the greyhound says.

“This looks like it comes straight from a fanfiction,” Chanhee says, “and normally it’s a one-day thing.”

Chanhee’s case is so convincing and his voice is so soothing and Minsoo is thoroughly convinced and soothed. Meanwhile, Daniel seems to be fixated on something else.

“Wait, you read fanfiction?” the greyhound narrows his eyes and asks.

“You can find one or two gems among them.”

“Don’t tell me you read Chuniel,” Daniel side eyes Chanhee.

“You overestimate yourself,” the American eskimo snorts at once, “I read Cha...”

The Siberian husky stops crying and looks up.

“Whoaaa,” Daniel exclaims.

“You and me both, Ahn Daniel. Stop pretending to be innocent it’s nauseating,” Chanhee says and stands up from his spot on the floor.

“I read Capjoe,” the miniature poodle chimes in.

Minsoo appreciates that bit of information.

“and Chunjoe, and Nieljoe and Rickjoe and Changjoe. I love you all,” Byunghun nods and smiles.

Byunghun’s logic is so warped and the disturbing thing is that this has nothing to do with him being a dog.

“Why is Byunghun’s name always behind?” the greyhound asks.

“Because our fans are observant?” the maltese shrugs.

Minsoo does not understand a thing.

***

But Chanhee has succeeded in restoring a good mood. The maltese is sitting on the window sill and looking outside. The greyhound is sitting on the floor, also looking outside the window, against his neck leans the Siberian husky. The miniature poodle is lying on the closed computer because it’s warm.

Where’s Chanhee though?

Minsoo finds Chanhee in the latter’s room, hiding under a blanket.

“I’m so scared,” Chanhee says in between teary hiccups.

So Minsoo climbs on the bed and crawls into the blanket too and nudges Chanhee’s neck with the top of his head till Chanhee stops crying and starts giggling.

Then he sees Jonghyun walk past the door of Chanhee and Byugnhun’s room, dragging on the floor with his mouth something tattered with white cotton balls peeking out from large holes. Something in his brain clicks. In his half-sleep state he vaguely heard Jonghyun mention the need for a chew toy after telling everyone how hyper he is.

Minsoo would be angry if he were not sleepy.

So he returns to his own bed to fill his 14-hour quota. He may have already filled half of it throughout the day, but just to make sure.

***

When Minsoo opens his eyes this morning, the colors that greet him are as vivid as they should be. He takes his numb forearms from under his head and stretches them and is delighted to see his familiar tanned skin and his beloved tattoo. Changhyun is breathing peacefully on his bed nearby and everybody else seems to have left for his respective room.

Minsoo’s phone buzzes with a reminder. He crawls to the edge of his bed to turn it off.

Everybody has schedules today.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Vietnamese translation by chunnie27:  
> https://chunnie27.wordpress.com/2015/04/26/transfic-adventures-on-four-legs/


End file.
